


Well-Kept Secret

by bluecowfigurine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fade to black sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecowfigurine/pseuds/bluecowfigurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short One Shot,<br/>Tony convinces Steve to join him in the hot tub for the first time.<br/>Check out notes for the fanart this was inspired by!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Great Stony hottub fan art by hello-shellhead on tumblr! Safe for work, and oh so cute.  
> http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/139558059756/because-im-still-kind-of-stuck-on-the-fact-that

Tony had just laid his head back on the side of the hot tub wall when his phone buzzed with a text from Steve,

_Where’d you go?_

Seeking some semblance of peace and quiet, Tony had retreated from the common area up to the roof where he had a well-kept secret. Since most of the team had moved into the tower, being alone outside of the walls of his room was a rarity. And now that he and Steve had started dating, being alone in his room was becoming even more rare, not that he actually minded that part. He had the hot tub built in when the tower itself was built, but he had designed it that the cover blended with the surrounding area, effectively hiding it from most aerial views. He half thought about not replying, but decided he’d like Steve’s quiet company, as he did most of the time these days.

He typed a reply back to Steve,

_Its loud down there. If you can slip away unnoticed, come join me. J will tell you where I am._

A few minutes passed and the door opened slowly as Steve stepped out onto the patio-like area. He looked mildly surprised, though he really shouldn’t be at this point.

“Since when do you have a hot tub?” Steve was actually pretty pleased to see Tony relaxing for once, and it was certainly nice to see him doing it shirtless and wet. He liked the soft blue glow the water had from the arc reactor.

“Since I built the place. But it’s been my well-kept secret, so I expect it to stay that way, Rogers.” Steve held his hands up in mock defense, “You have my word, sir.” Tony laughed at that and Steve smiled wide, walking over to stand behind Tony. He wound his fingers into the hair at the base of Tony’s skull and gently pulled his head back for a kiss. A wet hand touched Steve’s jawline as Tony kissed him upside down.

“Mm-should join me.” Tony muttered as Steve pulled away.

“I’ve got some work I need to get done.” Steve leaned over the side of the tub, feeling the steam touch his face. It felt nice as it fought against the cold air.

“How can the man who is always telling me to take it easy deny himself an hour in a hot tub?” Tony smirked at him, trying to bargain his way into the great Captain’s pants.

“You know, I’ve actually never been in a hot tub before-”

“Why does that astound me so?” Steve ignored him and continued.

“-but I don’t even have a suit.”

“Okay, one, this team obviously does not vacation enough. Two, you don’t need one.” Tony adjusted in the water so that kneeled in the water facing Steve, arms crossed on the wall of the tub, their faces temptingly close to one another.

“What, sit in the water in my underwear?” Steve raised a brow at him.

“Actually, I was thinking sit in the water in your nothing.” Tony brought his face closer, his lips hovering over Steve’s. Tony’s body temperature was raised from the water, and to Steve, standing out in the cold, the heat radiating off his lips was delicious.

“Anthony Stark, you are a menace to society. What if someone sees?”

“So let them seeeee.” Tony whined; he for one, was disappointed by not getting to cause a media blitz with their relationship. He loves causing media blitzes. “But they won’t. I specifically designed the location of it so no one can see in here unless they fly over us, and JARVIS knows to warn us if anyone’s flight paths go over us. The only ones who have a chance of seeing would be the team, and that would be punishment enough for them. They already have to hear you screamin’ my name all the damn time-” Steve bit Tony’s lip hard, before kissing away the sting of it. Tony moaned into it before pulling back.

“Your lips are so cold; damnit, get in the water!”

“Okay, okay!” Steve pulled off his loose t-shirt, his nipples revealing just how cold he was. He pulled off his socks and down came his sweat pants. Tony loved seeing Steve in black underwear, but he loved even more seeing him with no underwear.

“You starin’ at me like a hot whore makes me nervous, Tony.” Steve quipped, a cheeky grin playing at his lips and a light blush covering his face as he pulled his underwear off. He stepped up on the stool and down into the water, wincing at the heat on his toes. He sunk into it as he hovered over Tony, grabbing his waist and pulling him through the water to press up against his warming skin.

Tony chuckled and smiled at him, “Love it when you talk dirty, Cap.” Steve pulled Tony’s colorful swim trunks off and tossed them out of the water onto the patio with a flop. Tony held Steve’s face while they kissed, and pulled himself to straddle his lap, their cocks already hardening.

“Never been in a hot tub before, huh? I guess that means you’ve never had hot tub sex then, have you, Steve? You don’t know what you’re missin’.”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you show me then?”


End file.
